


Surprise Date

by RamblingRae



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, F/F, Sayori is a good bro, Yuri and Natsuki are strangers, no game, ooc characters probably, protagonist is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRae/pseuds/RamblingRae
Summary: Natsuki finally gets a date with her crush, but he ditches her at the restaurant. Not wanting her to feel bad, Yuri steps in and pretends to be her date.DDLC AU - nothing is canonBased off of a post by tumblr user likehemmins





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first and probably only Doki Doki Literature Club fanfiction! I just got inspired by a post that I saw and since I've been reading Natsuri fanfiction all day, they ended up being the couple that I used ^^
> 
> Ignore the crappy title and enjoy!

“Tch, I can't believe it,” Natsuki mumbled to herself as she sat in a lone booth at the end of an American themed diner. She had been waiting for about an hour now. And honestly, she felt a bit pathetic. But also not surprised. 

However, she had been surprised that Shujinko had asked her out in the first place.

After all, she'd only been pining after the boy for ages. When she had met him at school, it had been love at first sight, as pathetic as that sounds. He just treated her so kindly. And he loved manga, so he never called her childish for liking it. She wasn't used to that nice of treatment from anyone, especially a boy. It definitely helped that Shujinko was easy on the eyes. Well, that was an understatement.

Though his hair was a plain brown colour, his eyes were more chocolatey shade. Natsuki had always adored brown eyes. They reminded her of the chocolate frosting that she loved to make so much. That was part of the reason that she took to him so quickly.

And with Shujinko came his friend Sayori, who had actually become a really close friend of hers. Before them, Natsuki had always been alone. Her father was too drunk off of his ass all the time to even care and her mother was dead as a doornail, so she really hadn't had anyone before. She'd always had a hole in her heart and something always seemed to be missing.

Now, spending everyday with Shujinko and Sayori, she felt like that hole was slowly repairing itself. That was why she wanted this date to work out. If Shujinko was her boyfriend, they would only get closer. And she really wanted that.

But of course, this had to happen. Shujinko had to just ditch her like this.

Checking her phone, Natsuki scrolled through her messages with Shujinko, hoping that one from him would pop up. Sighing aloud, she decided to send him a quick message. Maybe he'd forgotten.

[Natsuki]: hey dummy i'm waiting here at the diner for our date ^^;

[Natsuki]: you were supposed to be here an hour ago, you okay?

[Natsuki]: let me know if you're alive \^.^/

After sending those messages, she waited for a minute or two. No response. Huh. That was off. Shujinko always answered her messages really fast. Maybe something happened to him?

“Miss?” A voice spoke up, drawing the pink haired girl out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw that it was the waitress. “Are you going to order? Or are you still waiting for your date?” The waitress asked, something akin to pity in her eyes.

Natsuki turned pink. “N-not yet. I'm waiting just a little bit longer. Can I have some more water?” She asked, embarrassed. She really must look pathetic right now. But if the waitress thought that, she didn't say it. Instead, she just smiled and nodded. “Of course. I'll be right back with more water then.”

Then she was gone, leaving Natsuki alone once more.

Looking back through her messages, the radio silence from Shujinko just stung. If he was going to ask her out, he needed to actually follow through! The dick. It was just rude to string a girl along like that.

Another sigh passed over her lips. Maybe Sayori knows where he is. Opening their conversation, Natsuki typed out a quick message. 

[Natsuki]: hey sayo, seen shu around anywhere? -.- think he ditched me 

Unlike Shujinko, Sayori actually responded quickly.

[Sayori]: whaaaaa? no way! That meanie! >:(

[Sayori]: want me to come and take his place >:) we can have milkshakes

This message actually made Natsuki laugh aloud, the sound a contrast to her eyes, which were now wet. God, no, Natsuki. Don't you fucking cry.

Wiping at her eyes, she grabbed a napkin and gently blew her nose into it. Then she quickly typed out a response to Sayori.

[Natsuki]: nah i'm gonna wait a bit longer

[Natsuki]: if he doesn't show, be prepared to make me pancakes xD 

[Sayori]: aye aye cap'n natsuki! :DDD

After the cheerful little message from Sayori, Natsuki gently pushed her phone into her pocket. At this point, the waitress had come back and filled her water up, so she could sip at it while she kept waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

Another hour passed and Natsuki was just feeling lower than low. So small. She was just truly hurt. And now she could feel people staring, could hear the chatter around her as people began to catch on, feeling sorry for her. She was 'the girl who got stood up'. Great...

Sighing, she was about to leave when a girl with long purple hair sat across from her, talking loudly. “Sorry, babe, traffic was so horrendous.” But then, as she sat across from her, the girl turned a nice shade of pink before she buried her face in her hands. “Oh, I can't believe that I just did that,” She whispered, embarrassed.

Natsuki was stunned. She wasn't sure what to do. “Um,” She spoke up, nudging the girl. And startled, said girl looked up and began to apologize. “I-I apologize. I saw you sitting here alone and I decided on impulse to pretend to be your date so that you wouldn't feel bad. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I should have never--”

Reaching across the table, Natsuki placed her small hand over the girl's mouth, an amused smile across her own lips. “You ramble a lot.” She observed before she pulled her hand back. “But that's alright! The gesture was really, really sweet. It's really thoughtful of you to do that for a girl you don't know.” She added, her smile growing into a grin as she held out her hand for the girl to shake. “I'm Natsuki.”

Looking almost hesitant, the purple haired girl took her hand and shook it. Natsuki couldn't help but notice how soft her hands were. “Y-Yuri. I'm Yuri.” The girl, now known as Yuri stuttered, using her free hand to play with a strand of her hair.

“Yuri... well, let's have dinner together then, yeah?” Natsuki suggested, finally pulling her hand back from that larger and softer one. Yuri turned pink. “A-are you sure?” She stuttered quietly, still playing with her hair.

A giggle passed over Natsuki's lips. “Yeah. My date pretty much ditched me, so I'm free. And you're already sitting here, so...why not?”

Yuri seemed to mull it over for a second before she offered Natsuki a shaky smile. “If you insist... then I would be delighted.” She agreed, fingers twisting through her hair. Natsuki took a sip of her water. This was turning out to be a nice evening-- even if Shujinko had ditched her.

When Yuri got settled, the waitress came back over, just grinning. “Your date finally showed up,” She commented happily, and both girls blushed. “Yeah-- it's really great.” Natsuki replied, giving Yuri a meaningful look.

And the waitress gushed over them for a moment longer-- “so brave to be going out with your girlfriend!”-- before she took their order. Natsuki ordered some strawberry pancakes-- extra whipped cream, of course. And some bacon and eggs on the side. And Yuri stumbled over her words as she ordered what seemed to be the first thing she saw on the menu. French toast.

When the waitress was gone, Yuri seemed relieved. Gazing across at her curiously, Natsuki suddenly felt the desire to get to know this girl. So she started up a conversation with her. And the conversation easily turned into a round of twenty questions. Natsuki was very quickly finding out a lot about Yuri.

Yuri liked fantasy novels, horror movies, and was open to trying out manga. She just preferred complex novels. And she wrote poetry. She was an only child and she lived with her grandmother since her parents had died. And of course, Natsuki shared just as much right on back.

And while their interests differed, Yuri was really fun to talk to. And they went to the same school. While Natsuki was a first year, Yuri was a third year. It was a wonder that Natsuki had never seen her before. She should rememeber someone so pretty. Much to Natsuki's delight, she opened up the more that they talked, her shy personality seeming to fade away more and more.

By the end of the 'date', Natsuki felt like she had known Yuri forever. It was great. Dare she say it, it was more fun than she would have had with Shujinko.

When they got the bill, Yuri insisted on paying and hell, Natsuki wasn't going to object. She'd actually been counting on Shujinko to pay anyway. Once the bill was all paid, Yuri looked across at her and smiled shyly. She seemed to want to say something, but was holding back. So Natsuki spoke. “I had a really great time tonight. Thanks Yuri,” said Natsuki, grateful.

Yuri turned pink for what had to be the fiftieth time that night and nodded. “I-I did too... andIwouldreallyliketodothisagain.” That last bit was mumbled, so Natsuki didn't hear it. “What?”

“I-I...” Yuri cleared her throat and stood up. “I would really like to do this again! Would you go out with me again?” She asked a little too loudly, her face going even redder afterwards. Giggling, Natsuki stood up, reaching across the table to take Yuri's hands. “Gosh, relax, ya weirdo. I'd love to.”

Natsuki could swear that she had never seen someone smile so brightly before. It took her breath away. Something good had come out of this night after all. Shujinko could go fuck himself. Yuri was twenty times better anyway.

Maybe she should thank him for skipping out on her. After she socked him in the face, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> **Shujinko literally means "protagonist" in Japanese 
> 
> I'm too lazy to come up with a better name for him tbh ^^;


End file.
